torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Raefen
To any reader do not use my work without my permission, if you want to use this character of any of my creations please just ask. If you want to collaborate please do the same. Edward Norman. Blake Raefen, also known as The Raven is the leader of the Blue Rose Clan, a criminal organization bent on destruction. He was once a Gourmet Hunter for IGO but he was soon corrupted by the sheer power food could have over others. He still continues his job as a Gourmet Hunter but for his personal gain, he is seeking an ingredient that is on a parallel with GOD. Blake is also one of the main antagonists during the Blue Rose fan made arc as well as the following Hell's Kitchen arc and Quest for KAOS arc. Appearance Blake is a tall pale skinned man just slightly taller than Sunny with waist length black and red hair. In his normal attire he wears a silver faceless mask (made from a rare material known as Mirror Diamond), all that can be seen from the outside are his hetero-chromatic eyes (one blue, one green). Underneath the mask he is a fairly handsome man sporting a large scar across his left eye. He also tends to have an inverted cross earring on his right ear lobe. In combat, he always wears a large black trench coat that descends to his ankles, the ends are very tattered, His coat is belted shut and is adorned with silver chains and other belts around the arms mainly. He also sports black skinny jeans with belts around his legs and a chain hanging form his waist, on his feet are a pair of black and silver armored boots. Not to forget his signature mask. In peace time, he wears the same things on his lower body but he removes his helmet and wears a studded leather biker's jacket. Personality As can be expected of the leader of an evil organization, Blake is cruel and sadistic bordering on completely mad. He is extremely cold, he watches some of his comrades get killed and doesn't even bat an eyelid. He is also potentially bipolar with completely maniacal moments when his killing intent becomes too strong (activating his Gourmet Cells), in this state he doesn't care who he hurts or how badly, going as far as completely destroying his home town in his past. On the other hand he has been shown to have a caring and sensitive side, especially with his daughter, Scarlett, who he protects no matter what. The same thing goes for his two closest allies, Neo and Lux, whom he could never harm. He is very passionate about fighting and loves a challenge, he never looks down on an opponent, even taking time to defeat the lowliest of foes. Finally, he bears resentment towards IGO, probably due to the death of his wife, this fact also brings him great sorrow showing off his weakness, the fact that he lost the one person he truly loved. Powers and Abilities Being the leader of an organization filled with extremely powerful members who have a habit of taking on monsters with over a 100 Capture Level it is safe to say that Blake is a force to be dealt with. He has to keep his own power sealed most of the time because of the sheer amount and the violent nature of his power. He is powerful enough to enter the Gourmet World without unsealing his power. He is also powerful enough to not be phased by the Four Heavenly Kings or any high ranking member of IGO. Blake has shown great prowess in speed, being able to out speed and catch off guard all of the Heavenly Kings. He also has amazing physical durability and pain tolerance being able to take a full on combined attack from the Four Kings, followed up by each member's strongest technique, only leaving him a bit dusty. However he has stated that he has a weakness but he doesn't ever say what it is, whatever gave him his scar is the secret to his weakness. To further increase his strength Blake is a master martial artist and is extremely proficient in kendo (a sport he teaches to his daughter), this also infers that he is a highly skilled swordsman. He has been shown to wield a sword-like knife that is a mix between a chef's knife and a cleaver. Hunting Method Blake's hunting method revolves around his two most used powers, the manipulation of shadows and the manipulation of electricity. The former is used to conceal his presence and sneak up on foes and the latter is used as his own form of knocking. Intimidation To use his intimidation Blake projects his Appetite Demon which takes on the form of a gargantuan cloaked shadow creature. The only apparent feature of the demon are its eyes with glow bright red from under its hood. When using intimidation he first projects his battle spirit which is crimson in color before manifesting his demon from his own shadow. Knocking He has been shown to be a master at knocking being able to stun over 100 Capture Level creatures with ease. His proficiency for knocking comes from his power to manipulate electricity which he sends into his target overloading their nervous system and knocking them out cold. Electricity Manipulation He has the ability to freely control and generate electricity. This is a trait he has had since he was struck by lightning when he was a young boy. This power also grants him immunity to electricity due to a powerful electrical current coursing through his veins. Some people are electrocuted just by touching him. Shadow Manipulation Blake also has the innate ability to control shadows that he uses to his advantage. The shadows that he controls actually make up his body and are help together by his electricity. His power can be used to revert into his own shadow and merge into objects protecting him or he can also use it to make his body intangible. He can also use this power to conceal his presence. Equipment Blake uses very little equipment but the most important thing he has is his special mask, made from the rare substance Mirror Diamond, it is virtually unbreakable and even if it is broken it merges back together after some time. Apart from his mask Blake uses a sword-like special knife that was made for him by his daughter, it is a hybrid of a chef's knife and a cleaver. The knife is known as "Raven's Talon" it has no particular special power but it is very light and durable. It also can concentrate his two powers (Shadow and Electricity) in its blade allowing the blade to pass through objects with out cutting them and materialize the blade when the user wants making it a highly prized tool for cooks. Techniques * Pulse: Blake is shown to have heightened senses, he can use his electricity combined with his shadows to send an electric pulse through solid objects detecting anything in a certain radius. This ability can be seen as a form of sonar. ** Depth Pulse: An offensive version of his technique. By placing his palm on a target Blake can emit a high density pulse that is able to shatter his own mask ** Pulse Shield: By using his palm Blake can send out a pulse that nullifies any attack used against him * Shade Cleaver: Blake's primary offensive technique type, Shade Cleaver uses either his blade or his own hand to slash through most objects but this power's true purpose lies in the fact that it can damage someone or something by cutting their shadow. ** Shade Cleaver Reaper Scythe: Blake's shadow takes on the form of his Appetite Demon bearing a scythe made of shadows, it can attack simultaneously with Blake to make a two pronged attack. * Shadow Body (unnamed): Blake uses the shadows that make up his body in order to make himself intangible to physical attacks. * 10 000 Volt Punch: Blake stores a vast amount of electricity in his fist and punches releasing all the power he has accumulated. Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Gourmet Hunters